


Adrenaline

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [231]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is on top of the tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

“JARVIS, where’s Clint?” Phil asks as he looks over the folders in his hands.

“Master Barton is currently at the top of the Avengers Tower, Sir.” JARVIS answers promptly.

Phil nods absently before entering the elevator. “Take me to him please.” He needs to talk to Clint about a PR event scheduled for next week and then he needs to remind Clint about submitting his reports and then there was their anniversary dinner next week. 

Phil methodically arranges his and Clint’s schedules for the next week in his head ignoring mostly everything around him. That’s why, when he steps on to the open roof of the Avengers Tower and find no one there, he’s a little confused.

He looks around, just to make sure, and wonders where Clint was. JARVIS said Clint was at the top of the Tower. This was the top of the tower and there’s no Clint. Where else-. 

Oh no.

Phil turns and looks up to find a figure among the many antennas on top. He doesn’t need to guess who the figure was. Clint is on the tallest of the three antennas, balancing on one hand with his legs above him and in the air. He’s looking out at the city like that was a normal position to be in. It looks particularly dangerous but Phil knows that if he calls out now, Clint is going to be surprised and possibly lose his grip. 

Phil doesn’t know how Clint can stay in that position for so long. Especially considering where they were. The wind came in gusts and Phil has to hold his own so that the wind doesn’t push him forward. On the other hand, Clint looks completely at ease with his position.

A particularly strong gust of wind pushes Phil to step forward and the same gust of wind pushes Clint. Phil watches on the metaphorical edge of his seat and about to bolt to where Clint might fall when Clint’s body falls backwards. Phil instead, doesn’t move because unlike an unintentional fall, this fall was more calculated, graceful, precise. 

Clint falls and does two somersaults just before his feet lands on the second tallest antenna. He teeters a bit, both arms trying to balance himself, and then jumps from there to the next antenna, landing on his hand again. Once he was stable enough, Clint very slowly brought his legs down so that his legs were at either side of his hand, kind of like sitting in midair with his legs stretched out.

He goes back to his original position and looks down. Phil waves back as Clint waves at him. He watches as Clint launches himself again back to the second antenna just enough to hold on and slide his way down. 

Clint jogs toward him and kisses him once he’s in front of Phil, the adrenaline still buzzing inside him. “Hey you.” He greets.

“Hi.” Phil grins back. “What were you doing up there? It looked unnecessarily dangerous.”

Clint scrunches up his nose to make a face. “Looking at the world at a different perspective.”

“Well, be careful, okay? I know you can do all that with one hand tied behind your back, but please don’t do that when it’s windy out.”

“Yessir.” Clint gives him a mock salute. 

Phil rolls his eyes at him. and punches him lightly on the shoulder before taking his hand and leading him inside.

—

Inside Tony’s Lab:

“What the hell is going on, JARVIS?” Tony demands,typing in multiple commands as fast as he can. Trying to stabilize the connections in his system.

“Master Barton appears to be on the roof again, sir.”

“I thought I revoked his roof access?”

“You did sir. Master Barton seems to have taken the air vents.”

“GODDAMNIT BARTON!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/119757328136/im-going-to-add-satellite-by-nickelback-and-ill)


End file.
